


Recollection

by DedicatedHealer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedHealer/pseuds/DedicatedHealer
Summary: After his cybernization, Genji is even more self-conscious about his looks, and likes to try and maintain all that he can of his old appearance.





	

Angela loosed a sigh, stretching her arms far above her head until she heard the distinct ‘pop!’ come from her tense shoulders. Though she loved her work, and didn’t mind the dedication that came with it, Winston insisted she take at least two full 24 hour periods a month in order to spend some time in leisure since she worked countless sleepless nights between check-ups, post-mission injuries, and her own research. Today was one of those rare days.

The sun was just rising over the sea at Gibraltar, even though she had the day off Mercy couldn’t shake her internal clock that was sure to have her wake with the crest of the sun’s rays. Oftentimes she would spend her day reading, or take the occasion to spend time wholeheartedly devoted to the team, laughing with their jovial antics while watching them compete in physical feats. Once every other month or so, though, she would make different plans.

Mercy had just placed a kettle on her personal quarter’s stovetop when she heard the single chirp of a knock—not from the door, though. Turning on her heel, Mercy grabbed both a coffee mug and a tea cup, placing them carefully beside the stove before she strode across the room and climbed atop her tidied desk in order to open the sea-facing window.

“Good morning, Genji,” she greeted, having already returned to the kitchen in order to prepare the two beverages for herself and her guest. Genji lithely slid through the window, closing it before his decent to the floor.

“Greetings, Doctor,” came his curt reply.

While pouring the steaming water into the two cups, creamed coffee for herself, green tea for Genji, Angela opened her mouth in a gentle chastise, “Angela.”

“Mm, greetings, Angela,” Genji reasserted, graciously taking the proffered cup from Angela’s much smaller hand, “has your research proved fruitful of late?” Genji inquired before assuming a cross-legged position beside Angela’s coffee table.

He was answered by a stifled giggle, “I’m still facing some problems with it,” she began, cerulean eyes full of mirth as she watched Genji’s careful hands unlatch his visor and helmet from his head. “It seems there may never be a cure for such a severe case of helmet hair.”

Genji shared in Angela’s short bout of laughs this time, attempting to bring life to his faded green locks that lay plastered against his cranium by running his fingers across his scalp. Giving up in his effort, Genji lifted his small cup to his lips, taking in the light scent of green tea before sipping the scalding liquid. Mercy’s eyes roved his features, hands wrapped across the warm mug in her grasp, sipping occasionally.

She was quick to empty her mug. Angela rose, opting to place her mug beside the sink to clean later before she disappeared into the bathroom, she returned only moments later with a crisp white towel, shampoo, a box of product, and a bag of some sort. Angela brought a chair beside her sink so that its back faced the ledge, organizing her materials around the sink.

With a final gulp of the tea, Genji was quick to stand, placing her cup neatly beside Angela’s. His sepia colored orbs met hers as he wordlessly took his place in the chair before the sink, and they shared a small smile. Angela turned both knobs on the faucet, allowing the water to heat up.

Genji had been considerate of his appearance before his incident in Hanamura, and his consciousness of his looks have intensified since the completion of her cyberization process here at Gibraltar.

Deeming the water a satisfactory temperature, Angela gently guided Genji’s head back into the chrome sink, taking the attached spray nozzle and pressing it into his scalp, soaking Genji’s unkempt locks with water. He hummed at the feeling of her fingernails tenderly scratching his head in an attempt to prep his hair for washing.

At home, Genji would have had someone to aid him with the upkeep of his style, but no such amenities were deemed necessary here at Overwatch.

A pump and a half of the semi-floral scent shampoo, then she applied it to his hair generously, sure to treat the ends of the hair with just as much care as the base. No one ever noticed the length of Genji’s hair beneath his helmet; only a select few had ever seen his face at all.

Hanzo would often scoff at Genji’s preening rituals, citing that it took up too much of his time, that he should just shave it all off or let it grow, as he does.

Hair clean, and rinsed, Angela took a towel to Genji’s hair, feathering her hands against his head, in turn spiking out his grown-out hair. A smile graced her features as she reached for the bag she brought from the bathroom, taking no time to scan the contents before grabbing a pair of hair shears.

At the sound of the first snip of hair, Angela watched Genji’s shoulders relax, as though a spring had suddenly lost its will to hold a tight coil. The silence between them was peaceful, filled only with the sounds of her humming, and the quick snip of the shears.

Though he would not admit it to anyone, shaving his head would be much easier to upkeep in a battle uniform than his traditional look, but Angela’s willingness to help Genji took him by surprise the first time she offered to trim his hair for him.

Hair at a manageable length once more, Angela assessed the color of Genji’s raven colored roots and grass colored tips. She quickly opened the box beside the sink, disregarding the package instructions to begin mixing the cocktail that would reanimate Genji’s faded locks.

During the time it took for the color to set in his scalp, Angela used this opportunity to clean the two dirty cups in the sink, promptly drying them and putting them in their rightful place. Genji sat in the chair; thoughtful eyes watching Mercy make quick work of small household tasks. Her workflow was broken by the chime of an alarm, signaling it was time for her to rinse the dye from Genji’s hair.

The first time Angela offered, Genji had been apprehensive, questioning how much he trusted this woman with one of his few remaining shreds of humanity.

The towel was draped around Genji’s shoulders, his damp hair rejuvenated, drying more close to the color of a meadow than the sickly color it had been before. Angela sent him a genuine smile—he noted the way her eyes crinkled—raising her hand to feather through his hair, moving carefully, slowly. Her hand now slipped down to his ear, idly caressing the lobe, Genji still watched her eyes, body completely still as Angela inspected his rarely shown features. He internalized the softness of her palm, and the airy touch of her finger pads, feeling her finger glide gently down the bridge of his nose, skipping across his battered cheeks.

It was only a small shock when her gaze met his, her hand planted firmly against his jaw. Genji tilted his head into her touch ever so slightly, a smile finally breaking out across his lips to match her own. Angela leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, stalling a moment so that they could both savor the feeling of such a tender moment.

“Thank you, Angela,” Genji whispered against her mouth, both feeling the smile the other wore.

Genji recalled the first time Angela told him how much she adored his green hair, and his smile only widened.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sweet head canon that Mercy likes to find ways to spend time with Genji, and makes a ritual out of the visit.


End file.
